Putata
Keroro Land Volume 5 | voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Pumama (Spanish Dub), Tintata (Italian Dub) | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = August 14 | occupation = Street Artist }} (changed to "Pumama" in the Spanish dub, as well as "Titata" in the Italian airing) is a member of the Shurara Corps, while in Anokoro Keroro Gunso he is the member of Team 556. Putata uses the title of Street Artist Putata/ . He is introduced as the 'enigmatic graffiti Keronian '. Character Putata usually laughs like Kururu, with his snickers at the beginning and end of sentences. Except he has his own style of laughing. "プタ-プタ-プタ!" (Puta-puta-puta!) Putata's actions and movements are off due to his silliness. Rarely serious, he is very energetic, which promotes his agility. He is the most energetic, lively, and vivid of the Shurara Corps, with his snickers and joyous shouts being heard almost always. He is very rarely seen being moved to tears, nor has he ever been bereaved by anyone else, whether it was situations he or his team are up against or minor problems he has to fix. Appearance Putata is a naturally yellow-green Keronian. His symbol is a blue circle with points on the sides, upwards, and downwards and a dot at the center. He has colored spots on various body parts. The orange spots being his right eye and left leg, and the green spots being his left cheek (in the shape of his symbol), right arm, and left thigh. He has a light blue helmet with blue-tipped bolts on top of it. He has one red eye (left) and one yellow eye (right). Story In the episode where he was first introduced, Putata was seen vandalizing the residence and property of the Hinata family. The Keroro Platoon, unaware of the fact that Putata was apart of the Shurara Corps, allowed Putata to "join" the platoon and paint up flags and other products for the Keroro Platoon. During Putata's painting process, Giroro feels something is wrong with Putata, so he leaves along with Tamama. Keroro brushes them off and is then left alone with Putata and Kururu, Kururu says something and then Putata has his drawings of dangerous Keronian creatures chase after Keroro. Putata is later shown being chased around numerous places by the Keroro Platoon before leading them back to their Main control room. Putata then reveals that he and Mekeke, who was found out by Mutsumi Saburo, are members of the Shurara Corps, sent to Pekopon to remove the Keeoro Platoon and the Hinata's. Putata then attempts to draw a Nyororo, to finish off the Keroro Platoon, until it's revealed that he's out of ink. Putata doesn't seem distraught as he simply has his paintbrush reveal itself as a Nyroro. However, like the other Nyororos, it's very sensitive to curry and it then sucks up Keroro, who was holding a plate of curry and the Nyroro was killed. Putata then departs along with Mekeke by using their Anti-barrier, never to be seen again. At the end of the episode, Shurara comments on their failures and then sends in another Keronian in their place. Abilities Putata's paintbrush is made out of mostly silver-colored metal and it enables him to bring his paintings to life by simply snapping his fingers. He can also stamp objects with blank stamps and print their images that can be brought to life. His paint brush has its limit of ink, so Putata has to get some more in order to make his drawings come to life. It appears that Putata's paint brush requires the moisture of other Keronians, and is also used as a fatal weapon, including Keronian's weakness, a smaller version of a Nyororo. Strengths Putata carries exceptional agility. He can paint amazingly fast. Combining both, he can create many flawless paintings in a short amount of time. Weaknesses Despite his abnormal paint brush, he has a limited amount of usable ink. His creations can be easily destroyed by an attack, despite the size and velocity. Also his Nyororo paint brush cannot handle hot spicy-ness. Speech Much like Keroro, Putata often chuckles his resonance. He often ends his sentences with "Yeah yeah yeah" or "Yo yo yo". He also rhymes when he talks. His resonance is a lot deeper than his light voice. Trivia *His creator's name is "ポポ" (Popo) from the Art submission, she is well known on Deviantart as Enerunaru *He grew up from a rich family according to Popo. Also, Putata has become a misanthropist from the restraint of parents. *He apparently loves animals and helped his Nyororo many times before he was with Putata. *His Birth name was Anono. *His grin is similar to Tororo's. *He has an elder brother, Siroro, (also created by Popo) who is almost the exact opposite, he hates color. he can suck color out with his brush. *Due to his unfortunate name ("puta" carries a bad meaning in certain languages), Putata's name was dubbed as "Pumama" in the Spanish dub and "Titata" (coming from "la tinta", or color) in the Italian dub. The latter of the two is still unfortunate, but it was simply used to censor what could not be broadcast. Gallery Shurara3large.jpg Putata dancing.png 2Putata.png Putata1rw3.jpg Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Anime series Category:Team 556 Category:Characters Category:Keroro land Category:Shurara Corps